Traveler's checks are well-known payment means offering advantages, such as security and wide acceptance. However, traveler's checks have a disadvantage in that a purchaser must physically go to an office of a traveler's check seller, such as a bank or travel service, in order to purchase and receive the checks. There are a limited number of such offices and their hours of operation are limited. This is inconvenient for the purchaser, who must travel to a seller's office during the specified hours. Some have attempted to deal with this problem by allowing purchasers to order checks over the telephone, but the checks must be delivered by mail or express service, causing a significant delivery delay. Others have attempted to deal with the problem by providing machines similar to automated teller machines (ATM), which issue traveler's checks. However, the purchaser still must find and travel to such a machine. In addition, such machines dispense only a limited selection of check denominations. As such, there is a need for a system with which purchasers may obtain traveler's checks at any time, in any denominations and without having to travel.